


Миллион алых роз

by Angulema



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: (I'm suddenly a chatterbox sorry), AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Before the dragon, Drama, Flowers, Gen, I mean he's adequate, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash, Romantic Thorin, Stone flowers, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, but maybe it'll become not one-sided), not like in movies, unpopular illustration of Thranduil I suppose
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эльфам нет места в гномьей жизни. Так всегда было, так должно быть.<br/>Но бывают особые случаи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Миллион алых роз

**Author's Note:**

> У меня плохо с названиями, как видно из названия х__х  
> Писалось под вдохновением от песни "Миллион алых роз" А. Пугачевой.
> 
> Не бечено.

Гномы должны быть с гномами. На первом месте у них работа, на втором — работа, на третьем… Где-то там еще может быть любовь — а может и не быть. Впрочем, от отсутствия «нежной привязанности» ни один гном не страдал: любимая работа заменяла всё.

Для эльфов в гномьей жизни места не было.

 

* 

Когда в конце зимы приехала эльфийская делегация, Торин по гномьим меркам был еще не достаточно взрослым, но отец все равно решил взять его на торжественный прием: пусть сын учится. На приеме было невыносимо скучно. Торин не видел смысла в этом бесконечном обмене любезностями и ничего не значащими фразами, но что-то странное трепыхнулось внутри, когда взгляд юного гнома остановился на эльфийском короле. Торин не понял, что это за странное чувство, и думал потом спросить у отца, но после приема тот вместе с дедом и эльфийской делегацией перешли в другой зал, а Торина, разумеется, с собой не взяли.

Торин решил расспросить Балина — тот считался самым умным из гномов его возраста, — но Балин лишь отмахнулся, мол, Торин съел что-то не то, вот и странные ощущения. Гномов и эльфов не могло связывать ничего, кроме торговли.

К отцу Торин не пошел, а отправился к воротам — посмотреть, где там шатры эльфов. Неожиданно у ворот встретились и сами эльфы: делегация шла на выход. Видимо, на сегодня переговоры закончились. Будто не заметив Торина — или, наоборот, заметив? — король эльфов, будто в продолжение разговора со своим соплеменником, бросил на всеобщем, что первые весенние цветы краше и дороже любого золота. За эльфами Торин идти не решился, остался у выхода, озадаченный брошенной фразой. Первые весенние цветы — это какие?..

 

Эльфы уехали через несколько дней. Балин недовольно пробурчал, что через несколько лет вернутся — составить другую часть договора, если все пойдет хорошо, и аннулировать договор, если плохо, — хотя раньше раз в столетие заезжали, если не реже. И хорошо, нечего этим ушастым разгуливать тут, как у себя дома…

Торин перебил его, не дослушав, спросил про первые весенние цветы. Балин не ответил, только посмотрел странно и посоветовал попить ромашковый отвар, мол, от всего помогает.

Торин почувствовал странную тоску.

 

 *

Примулы. Это оказались примулы, Торин почти случайно узнал на первой весенней ярмарке в Дейле. Фиолетовые, синие, розовые, красные… Невысокие цветочки с кипой насыщенных зеленых листьев и ярких соцветий. Торин смотрел на них — и видел другие, сработанные из камня и металла. Стебли — темное золото. Или, может быть, серебро? Тому эльфийскому королю подойдет серебро… Листья — изумруд или хризопраз. Или зеленый турмалин?.. Для лепестков — невиданный простор. И аметист, и гранат, и агат, и цитрин, и опал, и топаз… С такой огранкой, чтобы издалека не отличить от настоящих. Да что издалека — чтобы и вблизи были, как настоящие!

Торин купил две примулы — женщины Дейла продавали их в горшках — и, вернувшись домой, начал рисовать эскизы. Его больше не занимали ни мечи, ни кубки, ни тяжелые украшения для бороды. Не занимали тренировочные бои с друзьями. Торина целиком поглотила безумная идея: в следующий приезд эльфов превратить всю гору в море драгоценных цветов. Показать эльфийскому королю, что примулы могут быть даже прекраснее, если они из камня.

 

Торин забывал есть и засыпал за рабочим столом — не забывал только поливать цветы. Когда он покупал их, то думал, что выбросит, как только в деталях зарисует каждый лепесток и каждую жилку, но теперь сама мысль нарочно загубить цветы казалась ему кощунственной.

Через несколько месяцев они отцвели, теперь из горшков торчали только зеленые листья. Торин наконец остановился на одном эскизе и определился с материалами. Теперь впереди было самое сложное: воплотить…

 

Примулы уже дважды зацветали и отцветали. Комната Торина заполнялась другими — вечнозелеными, вечноцветущими. Тонкие изящные лепестки будто тянулись к солнцу, плотные зеленые листья уверенно приподнимались над… нет, не над землей. Ториновым цветам не были нужны почва и вода.

 

Сначала когда отец узнал, то страшно ругался и грозился Торина выпороть, а то и выгнать. Мать заступилась. Потом отец притих, задумался. Забеспокоился. Но отвлечь Торина от злосчастных цветов не удавалось никому.

А потом о цветах узнал дед.

Зима шла на спад; он зашел в мастерскую Торина, чтобы сообщить тому о скором приезде делегации эльфов и о том, что Торин сможет присутствовать на всех переговорах.

В ярости Трор успел сломать только один из сделанных цветков: Торин вытолкал деда из мастерской и запер дверь. Конечно, теперь ни о каком участии в переговорах не могло быть и речи. И его жизнь в Эреборе теперь была под вопросом: Трор велел ему убираться из Горы, как только потеплеет, и приказал выжечь имя внука с родового древа — ни к чему помнить об умалишенных.

Траин еще надеялся уговорить отца сменить гнев на милость. Торин молчал. Он не собирался задерживаться здесь дольше, чем потребуется: он уйдет, как только прибудут эльфы. Больше его ничто не будет держать ни в Горе, ни… вообще. Торин старался не думать, что будет потом. Как жить без цели и мечты, куда идти — и стоит ли…

 

 *

Эльфы приехали на закате и тут же разбили шатры на пологом склоне Горы. Торин укутал горшки с двумя живыми примулами — в спячке они, конечно, выдержали бы и морозы, но ему все равно было боязно — и засунул их в собранный дорожный мешок, который ждал в углу своего часа в того самого дня, когда дед объявил о скором приезде эльфов. Каменные цветы были аккуратно сложены в плетеные корзины. Торин успел сделать много и теперь боялся, что не успеет до рассвета. Хорошо, что ночи еще были длинные…

На склоне горы еще белел снег. Торин аккуратно втыкал цветы в наст, сердясь на себя за недальновидность: он совсем не подумал, в каком порядке лучше «сажать» цветы. А если такой пестрый «ковер» все испортит? Если вместо того, чтобы восхититься, эльфийский король подумает, какая это безвкусица?

От таких мыслей сердце обхватывали ледяные тиски. Торин решил уйти, как только закончит с цветами, хотя раньше думал остаться, чтобы хоть издали посмотреть на короля. Но лучше больше не встретить его, чем остаться и увидеть на прекрасном лице недовольство, или пренебрежение, или…

 

Торин закончил затемно. Склон был усеян фиолетовыми, малиновыми, синими, желтыми и красными цветами. Сейчас они, конечно, все были одинаково серыми, но в солнечных лучах… В солнечных лучах Торин их не увидит.

Он закинул мешок на спину и зашагал прочь от Горы.

 

***

Трандуил вышел из шатра с первыми лучами солнца. Всю ночь снаружи кто-то шумел — гном, конечно, людям до эльфийского лагеря было слишком далеко, — и король беспокоился, не приготовили ли гномы какой-нибудь неприятный сюрприз.

 

Это действительно оказался сюрприз: на снегу росли примулы. На склоне горы, в снегу зимой росли примулы. Трандуилу пришлось подойти и рассмотреть их поближе, чтобы понять: цветы из камней. Выходит, какой-то гном всю ночь «сажал» здесь примулы? Ради чего? Или кого?..

— Ферен, — позвал Трандуил своего лейтенанта. — Сходи узнай, кто, — он обвел рукой склон, — сделал все это.

Эльф кивнул и удалился.

 

— Мой король, — Ферен не заставил себя долго ждать, — это Торин, внук гномьего короля.

Торин… совсем юный гном, который скучал на приеме в прошлый раз? И, кажется, на него Трандуил наткнулся, покидая Гору. Так вот почему примулы…

— Я бы хотел с ним поговорить.

— Боюсь, это невозможно, — отозвался Ферен. — Он… исчез. Ушел ночью. Наверное, после того, как… — эльф кивнул в сторону цветов. — По слухам Трор собирался выгнать его, когда потеплеет. Наверное, он решил не ждать. Привратники говорят, что он сошел с ума и что его отец винит в этом… вас.

Трандуил молчал. Гном не мог уйти далеко: всю ночь проработав на холоде, к тому же эмоционально истощенный… Его легко можно вернуть. С другой стороны, гномы Эребора едва ли будут рады такому возвращению, может, разумней будетпроводить мастера в свое королевство?..

Трандуил достал из снега один цветок и отправился в свой шатер.

— Позови ко мне Элроса, — бросил он Ферену на ходу. — Срочно.

 

_16.03.2015_


End file.
